


Auron and little Tidus

by SemiramisAudron



Category: Final Fantasy X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiramisAudron/pseuds/SemiramisAudron
Summary: Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all it's characters do not belong to me, never will, sadly!Author's Note: This is my very first Final Fantasy fanfiction, especially about Auron so please tell me what you think. I'd love reviews. But don't be to harsh, this is a slight parody! And I now that Tidus is actually older at that time, but I wanted him to be cute!And I was inspired by a pic on dA





	

©2003 [tashigi](http://tashigi.deviantart.com/)

 

The crucial motivation.

"UH UNCLE AURON! Are we going to the zoo today?" The small blonde boy runs to the large man in the red coat.

"You like to?" He takes the boy onto his shoulders.

"Yeah! I wanna see the lions and the birds and the abes!" The boy nods rapidly, Auron laughs.

"It's apes, unless you mean your father's team, then we have to go to the arena... no wait, probably you're right..." There's not much difference between them and the monkeys...sometimes...He mumbles to himself.

"What you said, uncle Auron?" Tidus looks at him with big eyes. Auron scratches the back of his head.

"Err nothing... Maybe I'll show you a Chocobo if you're a good boy, someday." He grins and watches the clouds in the blue sky. Tidus again looks at him rather confused.

"Can I eat a Cho-choco- chocolato?" Auron smiles, _what an innocent little child_.

"No, it's a big yellow bird you can ride on." Little Tidus claps his hands in joy and falls down from Auron's shoulders.

"Yeah! Wanna birdy-ride!" Auron catches Tidus ankle shortly before he hits the floor.

"Well, you will, I'm sure!" They head for the zoo.

"Here are the tickets for you and your son, Sir. May I add, a wonderful and obedient child you have there. You must be a really proud father." The woman in the booth can't take her eyes of the cherubic smiling boy, playing with the grit on the sideway.

"No wait... he isn't my... **sighs**... Yes, thank you." He turns to the little one.

"C'mon Tidus. Let's visit the elephants." He takes the boy onto his shoulders again and they start their tour.

Tidus cheers at every new animal he sees, asking Auron lots of things about them. Auron likes Tidus to be happy, but then he begins thinking about what the woman said... He always hates that... Everywhere he's going with Tidus, he's supposed to be his father... _Damnit! He's blonde with blue eyes don't they get it?_

Sometimes he regrets the fact that he'll never have children himself, on the other hand he wouldn't consider himself to be a good father.

"Uncle Auron! Uncle Auron! That monkey kills the other monkey!" He awakes from his thoughts.

"Huh? ... Oh no he's not killing her, they just... umm... they just play..." Tidus presses his nose against the window pane.

"But it sounds as if they would die... they grunt sooooo loud!" _Explain that to a child..._

"It's... It's because it's a really exhausting game... No time to waste! Let's go..." He tries to draw Tidus away from the monkeys.

"Uh uncle Auron! I wanna play that game, too! Can we play that? Pleeaaaase?" Auron freezes. _Calm down he doesn't know what he's talking about!_

"You can play it when you're older, but it's much more fun with a girl! Believe me!" Tidus is slightly disappointed. They walk on.

"Look uncle Auron! There's a little lion! It's cute!" Auron nods, relieved of leaving the monkeys behind.

"Yes it's almost a baby. But it will grow up and become a strong lion. Like you'll grow up." Tidus looks at the baby, at Auron, back to the baby and then up to Auron.

"I'm going to be a lion?" Auron laughs and skims over Tidus head.

"Yes, you already got a mane!" Half an hour later they've seen everything and walk back to Tidus' home. They are walking over a long large bridge.

"Uncle Auron?" He looks down at Tidus who seems to be a bit shy now.

"Yes? What's up Tidus?" The boy stops and pads with his foot over the ground.

"That baby lion... it was really cuddly... wasn't it?" Auron nods although he's not the man to use a word like cuddly.

"Uncle Auron... Where do babies do come from?" Auron freezes again. _He's very advanced for his age..._

"I'll... tell you that when you're older." Tidus gets disgruntled, he's slightly stubborn.

"But I wanna know that now!" Auron scratches his chin, those are the times when he's glad that he will never have children himself...

"Ok... err listen... Well it's the way that... err... when a mommy and a daddy... err... **coughs** Uh I'm loosing my... **coughs** voice. We have to... **coughs** postpone that." He's a rather bad actor and little Tidus is dragging frantically at his coat.

"UNCLE AU-RON! I wanna know!" Auron sighs. He doesn't know how to explain it regardless of the fact that he doesn't want to explain it actually, at least not to his pal's little son. He tries to remember how his own father enlightened him... _Oh yeah, maybe I should take Tidus with me to a brothel, too..._ He shakes his head. _Not a good idea... maybe... Well he will find out the truth himself one day... so why not...?_

"The Chocobos bring them!" He tries to look serious and plausible, little Tidus stares at him.

"Reaaaly? Those birdies?" His big blue eyes seem to read Auron's mind.

"Well, yes. You see... when a mommy and a daddy want to have a baby they err... write a letter to the great Chocobo spirit in the sky and ... err... ask if they can have one..." Tidus listens attentive, obviously he believes Auron.

"And then? What happens then?" The little boy is getting curious. _What kind of crap am I talking here…? '_

"Umm... When it decides that they can have one... it err... takes some clouds and makes a baby out of them..." _Why am I not simply telling him that they come from the game those monkeys played? Couldn't be worse than this..._

"They're made out of clouds? So that's why humans can have bright and dark skin? Because of the storm clouds? How do the babies come to their mommies and daddies, then?" _What? Bright and dark?... Geeze!_

"Yeah, that's right Tidus... **coughs** Well then the fastest Chocobos take the babies and fly down from the sky... They run all over the land and bring the babies to their parents... That takes nine month. That's how it's done!" _Well at least a bit truth... Chocobos can't fly, or can they...? Dunno... Think not... Who cares... if he believes me?_

"Whoa! Nine month? Then I'll find a mommy and we'll write our letter, just tomorrow if we have to wait that long!" Walks on with a firm, confident and convinced step. Auron keeps on standing there for a moment, thinking and scratching his head. Then he looks at the ocean, the horizon and the sky.

"So that's it, right? The crucial motivation, right? Why you had to become Sin! Because you wanted to avoid the situation I just found myself in! Can I go return and retire when he has his first fuck then? Or what!" _Enough!_


End file.
